This invention relates to a diluting and mixing apparatus and, more particularly, to a hydraulic apparatus which is automatically operated to dilute and mix the fluid contents of a container with a second fluid.
Many devices have been built for the photographic and other industries in which the various processing chemicals are supplied in concentrated form. It then becomes necessary for the operator to open the concentrate, dilute it, and/or mix it with other fluids prior to use. In addition to the possibility of error in the dilution, a problem exists, particularly in the photographic field, because of the caustic nature of many of the chemicals used. Photographic chemicals can cause damage to clothing, and even worse, injury to the operators handling the same.
For this reason, various devices have been made to semi-automatically and, in some cases, automatically, empty the concentrate into a reservoir for mixing and subsequent use. Typical of such devices are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,399, issued Sept. 5, 1972, to Lloyd A. Mengel and U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,231, issued Apr. 11, 1961, to J. Witherspoon, Jr. Devices of this type utilize a puncturing knife, either manually or automatically operated, to puncture the concentrate container and allow its contents to drain into a reservoir or into a supply line for dilution and mixing.
Typical of the problems encountered with devices of this general type are that residues tend to build up on the piercing knife. These residues can render puncturing more difficult and cause contamination. Further, if the container is not rinsed prior to its removal, spillage on the operator's person or clothing can occur with the aforementioned injury or damage. Thorough mixing is not always achieved and, even worse, the desired diluent ratios often are not accurately obtained. Residue buildup further aggravates the problem of obtaining the proper dilution and/or mixing ratios.
It is therefore an object of this invention to obviate many of the disadvantages of the prior art mixing and dispensing devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved apparatus for dispensing and mixing chemicals.